Where Life Takes Us
by JoBO
Summary: Co.story to Where Love Takes Us... not much else to say other that: What is real? RogueRemy
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. - Any coincidence with any real living people is purely accidental._

* * *

**  
Where Life Takes Us**

by JoBO

-o-

**Prologue**

They had been flying for hours, but still she couldn't stop her body from shaking violently. He laid an arm around her shoulders in a final attempt to clam her down, but not even he could calm her down anymore.

"Relax! It's over now."

Their eyes met for a second, but then she quickly looked away and forced herself to look on her hands, because she didn't wanted him to see how scared she really was. That she was nothing more that the kid, which she all those years had tried not to be.

"They will never let me go. I'm too important for them… but I can't do it anymore."

She tried to keep her voice as normal as she could, but still he read her like an open book. He brushed the hair away from her face and kindly he forced her to look at him.

"It's over. We are almost about to land, so they can hurt you anymore."

She quickly shook her head, which left her hair very disorderly, but she didn't seem to notice it as she kept his glance with fearful eyes.

"You don't know HIM. He has contacts all over the world."

A stewardess with a phone in her hand came over to them before he could answer her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but there is a phone call for you."

With shaking hands she took the phone, which the stewardess gave her, and put it to her ear. She immediately froze as she recognized his voice even thought she knew it only could have been him.

"Well, my little girl, did you really think that I wouldn't be able to find you?"

She didn't say anything, so he just continued his monologue.

"I must say, that you almost fooled me, but that was only want I expected since you always have been trained by the very best…but, my dear…as you already know: No one deceives me!"

He held a rhetorical pause. She wanted to throw the phone away, but somehow it felt like it was glue to her ear. The only thing she could do was to listen to his word as she had done so many times before. His control over her would never end.

"I'm just calling to let you know that we no longer need your service, so I really hope you are going to enjoy your flight or what is left of it!"

She dropped the phone, which in the same moment went dead, as she realized what he had meant. When she caught the questioningly glance form the man beside her, then she couldn't hide her fear anymore.

"They are going to kill me!"

In the same moment the plane began to shake as an explosion tore a hole in the side of the cabin and flames began to jump into the air from the nearby seats. The survivors from the explosion tried to get away from the flames, which almost with lightning speed consumed the cabin, but without any luck. Within a second the cabin was filled with smoke, so she couldn't see anything. She was just about to panic, but then she felt his hand in hers and she remembered.

-o-

The car drove away as it began to hail down on the big house, where they had just delivered the dreadfully news. For the policemen in the car it had just been another bad day, but for the people in the house it was the end. Especially for the woman, who would have giving her life for his, but now it was too late.

He would never come back to this house anymore. Never take her into his arms and tell her that every thing was going to be all right again. Never be there for her in times of need and keep an eye on her anymore. He was gone and this time it was for real. Not even he was able to come back form his wet grave on the bottom of the ocean, where only the scattered pieces from the plane marked the place.


	2. From the Shadows

**  
1. From the Shadows**

The wind forced its way thought deserted landscape and once in a while it playfully blew small piles of leaf up in the air as it touched the ground. For a second it seemed like it was going to be a very pleasant night, but then the wind began to increase in strength and carried black clouds in over the sky.

The guard, who had the lonely job of guarding the gate, cast a nervously glance up at the black clouds, which flew in over the moon and hided it in their black blanket, as he pulled his coat closer together around his neck and mentally prepared for yet another cold night. He really hated these cold and lonely nights, but somehow it was always him, who ended up with them. He was therefore very relieved to see the headlights from an approaching vehicle.

The guard was so focused on the approaching vehicle that he didn't saw the black shadow, which left the cover from the scrubs next to the fence and crept over to the gate. Each step was carefully planed, so it was quickly pasted the gate with a few soundless steps and hided at the side of the road on the other side of the gate. It patiently waited until the truck had past thought the gate, but then it took a bo staff out from under the jacket and swung up on the truck's roof, where it landed soundless on the feet.

The truck was almost at the buildings, before the shadow soundlessly jumped down from the roof and vanished into the scrubs, where it took the dark hood off and a young teenage girl's face appeared underneath. She would have look so out of place in this cold and dark world, if it hadn't been for the resolute look in her eyes, which involuntarily told her sad story.

She began to sneak over to the buildings, which were center in the middle of a clearing, with the same professionalism as before. She past many land mines and tripwires on her way, which she dismantled without even looking at them, since due her training she could had passed them even with bind for her eyes. She therefore reached the buildings in an incredible time and began to look after an entrance as she used the walls for cover.

Within a few minutes she found the entrance that she was looking for, but it annoyed her to see that yet another guard was guarding it. She swore soundlessly, since she definitely didn't had time for this, but still she could fell how the blood began to run faster in her veins as she thought about the opportunity. She soundless sneaked over to the guard with the adroitness that not even a cat could have complied with and laid a hand on his face. Immediately she felt how his thoughts and feeling ran through her hand and over in her. She quickly got the information that the needed, but still she kept the contact as she could feel how the life slowly ran out of him. She was just about to give him the final blow, when she remembered her promise and let go of him. With a loud sight he felt back on the ground as she realized what she almost had done.

It felt like hours had past, but it most only had been seconds, when she finally woke up from her trance and pressed the entrance code on the door panel. The door opened in one quick movement as she pulled the guard inside and closed the door behind them. She hastily looked around for place to hide the guard, but as she didn't found any, then she just left him and quickly began to run deeper into the building.

-o-

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked her to come with us…"

Storm cast a worried look over at the back seat, where Rogue appeared to be sleeping. The last month's event had been hard on Rogue. She had lost her normally southern charm and was turned into a little gray mouse. Even thought she tried to carry her grief quietly then only one looked at her would convince everyone that she had lost a big part of herself. Storm looked back at Cyclops and Wolverine as she continued.

"…Maybe it's too early… It's only little over a month since the plane crashed and Gambit…"

The hole in her own heart made Storm stop and a lonely tear felt down her cheek as the memories of her late friend came up in her mind. In the same moment turned Wolverine around and looked at her. Storm quickly wiped the tear away and Wolverine acted like he hadn't seen it.

"It's only a test drive!"

Storm met his eyes.

"And it just happened to be in Louisiana!"

Cyclops, who hadn't taken part of the conversation, since he had been controlling the plane, turned around and met Storm's eyes.

"Look, Storm, we all miss Gambit, but we can't bring people back from the dead. It had to be Louisiana, since it's the best place for the test…"

He hesitated as he looked away.

"…Besides it's better for Rogue to realize that he really is dead, so she can come over it."

Storm's eyes flashed instantly.

"Like you have come over Jean?"

Cyclops didn't answer her, because he knew all too well that he wasn't. Back on the back seat sat another person, who also was in deep grieve, only the tear on her cheek showed that she had heard all what they had said.

-o-

She stopped at the door and read the name on the nameplate, which she immediately recognized. The memories popped up in her consciousness as she laid her hand on the door handle and it forced her to stop. What if he wasn't in there? What if he really was dead? For a second her fear almost got a grip in her as the fear of losing him became too big, but then her training took over and she opened the door.

She then began to walk down the line of beds after her eyes had got used to the dark in the room as she checked each one of them after a familiar face. She was almost at the end of the line, when she finally found him. In one big leap she was over by his side and checked his pulse. First her heart almost stopped because she couldn't find it, but then she felt it. It was very weak, but still it was there.

"I'm sorry."

She affectionately touched his cheek as she took his hand and allowed her powers flow into his body. Immediately she felt how his heart began to beat faster and she broke the connection since she could feel how it drained her for energy. She sat down on the bed as she still clung his hand even thought she knew that she had to leave, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave him again – not again.

"Hey, who are you?"

She looked up and met the eyes of the voice, who was standing in the opened door. For a second they just looked at each other, but then he seemed like he had recognize her. He quickly turned around and ran away as he yelled after the guards.

She knew that it was her cue to leave, so she reluctantly let go of his hand and stood up. She was just about to go, when a sudden urge made her walk back to him and she kissed him goodbye on his cheek. She cast a final glance back at him as she soundlessly swore to help him, but then as she turned around and started on her escape as the emotionally look in her eyes was replace by the normally cold and resolutely one.

She quickly got out of the room and began to run down the hallway in the direction of the exit, but then she heard that the guards was coming against her, so she had to turned around and run deeper into the building as she could hear the guards just right behind her. She hastily turned at a corner and discovered to her horror that it was a dead end. Quickly she tried the doors. The first one was safely lock, but the next she tried was opened and a staircase appeared behind it. She immediately began to run op the stairs while she could hear the guards shout as they found the opened door and she cursed herself for not closing it.

She came to the top of the stairs, which ended with a door. She quickly opened the door and found herself on the roof of the building. Next to her was there a helicopter, which she for a second thought about using it to escape, but then she realized that she would be an easy target in that. She therefore quickly ran over to a little clump of brick, which lay close to the edge of the roof, and took one up. She used her powers to charge the brick and she was just about to throw it, when she remembered her plan. Therefore she dropped her mentally defenses and threw the brick in under the helicopter, which shortly after explored with such a force that it pushed her out over the edge of the roof.

-o-

It was quiet in the cockpit for a long time as the words still hang in the air. None of them knew how to break the silence as all they words in the world seemed so unimportantly in this big universe, where dead really was the end. In the back seat the tears began to flow down Rogue's cheeks as she tried to hold them in. She had heard every word that they said and she wanted to say something, but still she couldn't. It felt like a big piece of her heart had been torn away with the plan crash and that it had left a wound in her that never would heal. She could clearly remember the last time that she had seen him. They had had a big argument about something that she couldn't even remember anymore, but it had just been something trivial. It had ended with her walking away, since she had thought that they had the time, but now as she knew better it was too late.

Suddenly the control panel began to bleep and a screen next to Wolverine began to flash, which made him release his claws and he would had cut through the panel, if Cyclops hadn't stopped him.

"Don't! It's a message from the school!"

Wolverine reluctantly withdrew his claws as he cast an annoyed glance over at the screen.

"What had happen to communicating in the normal way?"

Cyclops, who had put his attention back on flying, didn't even look at Wolverine as he answered.

"It hasn't been installed yet…"

Storm was just about to say something, when he continued.

"… Just read the message!"

With a grunt Wolverine began to read the message, which immediately changed the angry look on his face.

"A new mutant has been detected and they want us to check it out."

-o-

Cyclops landed the plane on a field close to the co-ordinates that they had been giving as Storm walked over to wake Rogue, who still acted like she was sleeping. Storm instantly saw the tears and sat down on the seat next to Rogue.

"I know that you are awake…"

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Strom as she wiped her eyes with her hand.

"…maybe you should stay here and…"

Rogue interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm okay and as Scott said: We can't bring them back from the dead."

Rogue stood up and was about to walk after Wolverine and Cyclops, who had gone outside, when Storm stopped her by grabbing her arm. Rogue stopped in the middle of the movement and looked back a Storm. Their eyes met and for a second they understood each other completely.

"I miss him so much."

Storm nodded in arrangement as she stood up and put her arms around Rogue, who was shaking violently. For just a second they let their defenses down and together they shared the grief, but then they heard that Cyclops was calling after them and the moment was broken.

-o-

They had only been walking for a couple of minutes, when they came to a gate. It didn't seem like anyone was guarding it, but Wolverine could clearly sense that their just had been someone there. He stopped up by the gate and cast a doubtfully glance over at Cyclops, who was holding the map, as he felt like all his senses went crazy. Cyclops shortly looked at the map before he nodded.

"Yes, it's in there."

Wolverine released his claws and was just about to cut through the gate, when Storm walked over and pushed lightly to it. Immediately the gate opened, so they could walk in. They followed the road for several minutes until they came to some buildings, which were center in the middle of a clearing. Cautiously they began walking over to them as they kept an open eye on their surroundings. They discovered several dismantle land mines and tripwires on their way, which only made Wolverine sniff more exhaustively as he kept shaking his head.

"It can't be!"

He mumbled for himself and quickly followed the others that already had reached the buildings, where Cyclops checked the map again, but it was right. The co-ordinates came from the buildings, so they needed to get inside. They therefore began to walk around the buildings until they found an entrance, which they with surprisingly easiness were able to open. Behind the door they found a corridor, which they followed as Wolverine began to sniff even more exhaustively while he kept shaking his head.

On their way through the corridor they past many doors, but behind each one of them they only found empty rooms. They were just about to go back, when they came to an open door. As so many times before walked Rogue over to check the room, but she quickly found out wasn't like all the others. In the middle of the room was there a bed, which was the only thing in the room. She walked a few step into the room to get a better look, but then she saw that someone was lying in the bed, so she therefore quickly ran over to the bed, since it could be someone, who needed help. As she came closer to the bed, then she could better see the person, who was lying in the bed, and then she recognized him.


	3. Side Effects

_Sorry, that it took so long for this chapter to come up, but my computer crashed some time ago. Luckily I was able to get the data back, but it took a while :D - JoBO_

* * *

**  
2. Side Effects**

Rogue jerked back in the seat as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but then immediately relaxed as she saw that it was Storm, who just had come back from Louisiana. Storm gave Rogue's shoulder a comforting squeeze before casting a worried glance over at man, who still was lying unconsciously in the bed.

"Is it really…?"

Rogue nodded as she stood up and walked over to the bed, where she took the man's hand. Inside she was split as one side of her wanted to shout out over the world with joy for having him back, but then the other side was so scared that maybe he was never going to wake up from the coma and she was going to lose him again.

"Yes, it's Remy… Remy LeBeau…"

She lovingly stroked the hair away from his forehead with her hand as a lonely tear felt down her cheek.

"…He has been kept in some kind of a medicinal induced coma for a very long time, so…"

She began to shake as she realized the consequences of her own words and once more the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"… so maybe he is never going to wake up again."

Storm recognized the black shadow that hang over her old friend's thoughts and laid her arm around Rogue's shoulders for support.

"You must only believe in the best and… that he has come back to us already shows that nothing is impossible."

Rogue nodded as she suddenly remembered why Storm hadn't come back until now.

"Storm, did you found anything?"

Storm shook her head as she walked over to the window, where she began to look out on the dark November sky.

"No, there wasn't much to go on. We tried to search the laboratory, but somebody had clearly stripped it for everything…"

She looked over at Rogue, who still was standing next to the bed with Gambit hand in hers. Storm sighted deeply before she continued because she knew it would be hard on her friend to know the truth.

"…Still I somehow managed find this behind a bookcase in a room next to where we found Gambit. I think that it had been use as some kin of office."

She took a piece of paper up from the folder in her hand and hesitantly gave it to Rogue, who hastily took it and began to read:

"Log 145 by Dr. Emina Lymstad.

Subject 72 seems to fight the treatment on an unconscious level even though the subject is still in a deep coma after the accident. The extent of this self-defence seems to grow with the subject's recovery and comes to expression as changes in the treatment. The subject seems unable to break the connection under a treatment, but this unconsciously self-defence system seems to take control over the treatment and force it away from it's goal…"

The rest of the paper had been torn away, but it said enough as Rogue cast a glance down on the bracelet, which she held in her hand as she clearly remembered how she herself had cut it off Gambit's wrist. She quickly dropped the bracelet like it had burned her hand and as it felt down on the floor could Storm clearly see number 72 on it. She looked up and met Rogue's eyes. Instantly Rogue knew that they were thinking the same thing, but somehow she felt that it had to get out in the open.

"What have they done to him?"

Storm was just about to say something, when suddenly she froze in the movement and starred with big eyes at the bed. Surprised Rogue followed her glance and saw that Gambit had opened his eyes and was looking up at them. Quickly she squeezed the hand that she still was holding even harder and she instantly lighted up in a big smile.

"Remy!"

He tried to say something, but his mouth was dry after being unconscious for so long. Rogue immediately held the glass of water from the bedside table up to his mouth, so he could drink, but she was shaking so violently of excitement that almost all the water landed on the bedding. Still he gratefully drank the water and afterwards he sent her a grateful glance as it still was too hard for him to smile.

"Thanks."

His voice was very weak, but for both Rogue and Storm it was like water in the desert since they just a few moments before had believed that maybe they were never going to hear it again.

"It's okay. I will make sure that nothing is going to hurt you anymore."

She so wished that she could kiss him, but she knew that her power in his present state would kill him instantly, so she only blew him a kiss as her heart almost left her chest. She waited impatiently to see a reaction, but still he looked up at her with the same empty eyes as before.

"Do I know you?"

Rogue felt how the doubt came up in her as she remembered and she was just about to say something, when Storm walked over to the other side of the bed and took his other hand.

"Welcome back, my friend, do you know who I am?"

For a second he looked like he was thinking, but then he nodded slightly.

"You name is Storm."

Now it became too much for Rogue, who with tears in her eyes ran out of the room. She wanted to get as far away from there as possible, but out in the hallway she ran into Scott, who was on his way to see how Gambit was doing. He saw the tears in her eyes at once and held her back.

"Is he…?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to act naturally, but soon she couldn't hold it back anymore. Scott put his arms around her as she allowed the tears to flow. It was like all the pain that she had hidden for a month suddenly just wanted out. They stood like that with his arms around her for several minutes, before the flow slowly stopped and she only snuffled slightly.

"He can't remember me."

Scott, who had believed that Gambit had died due to Rogue's reaction, was surprised and pulled away from her.

"Is he awake? I thought…"

Only one look at Rogue made him stop as he recognized the look in her eyes, but Rogue, who was so far away in her thoughts, hadn't even heard him as she kept talking to herself.

"I know that I said he should forget that we ever had been a couple, but it was only because I was so angry…"

She looked up and met Scott's eyes, who at that moment for the first time saw how much she had evolved over the years, since he first had met her. She paused for a second as her thoughts slowly centred about one thing. She looked down before continued her sentence and a lonely tear felt down her cheek.

"…How can Storm be the only one that he remembers?"

-o-

The big grandfather clock out in the hallway began to strike as she walked down the staircase and over to the kitchen door. Normally the sudden noise would had scared her, but this night she was so far away in her own thoughts that she barely heard it. She walked into the kitchen without switching the light on and sat some water over for tea. Methodically she took the things out for the tea, before she sat down while she waited for the water to boil and her thoughts once more wandered away.

She was so far away in her thoughts that it was first when he switched the light on that he discovered him. Their eyes met as an uncomfortable silence hang between them, which luckily was broken by the kettle's whistle, which indicated that the water had boiled. Quickly she stood up and walked over to the stove, which meant that she had to turn her back at him, so it made it easier for her to talk.

"Shouldn't you stay in your bed?"

She could hear him nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another before answering the question.

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get some water."

Her heart began to beat faster as she knew what she should say. She knew that it was the most naturally thing to ask in this situation, but somehow she still felt like the answer meant so much more that what just was on the surface.

"Do you want some tea? I always made enough for a least two people, so…"

She stumbled over the words as she tried to keep her hand for shaking, so she could make the tea.

"Thanks that would be nice."

She could hear that he sat down by the table behind her as she quickly made the tea and sat down oppositely to him.

They sat for a long time and drank the tea in silence, but then he suddenly sat the cup down on the table and looked her directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I only knew Storm's name because that you had just say it. Storm has told me that we used to be together as a couple …"

He looked down on his hands.

"… I just wanted you to know that it isn't only you that I can't remember… It's all just a black blur with small glints of something, but every time I try to concentrate about it, then it just disappears back into the dark."

Unconsciously she reached in over the table and took his hand, which immediately made him look up and meet her eyes. For a moment it was like no words were necessary and none of them wanted it to end, but then she remembered and took her hand back. She quickly stood up and took the empty cups from the table over to the kitchen sink, where she hastily washed them up. She paused as she finished and looked out on the dark night through the window over the sink.

"I better go back to bed or I would be too tired tomorrow."

She began to walk out of the kitchen, but then his voice stopped her.

"You know me or a least you know who I was."

She turned around and met his eyes once more, but since she didn't said anything he just continued.

"Did I… Do…"

He stumbled over the words.

"Did I ever get… nightmares… before?"

The look in his eyes almost torn her up inside and she wanted to comfort him, but somehow she wasn't able to move.

"What do you mean?"

He stood up and walked over to sink, where he placed a hand on each side of it as he leaned in over it in desperation.

"I only ask you, because I think that you are the only one, who maybe knows the answer. Even though Storm didn't say it, then I could read it between her lines that I'm not very open… I need to know, if this is some small part of my old life, which is coming back."

She walked closer to him as he still had his back turned towards her.

"I don't know. Remy… you never talked about it."

She stood so close behind him that she could reach out with her hand and was just about to lay it on his shoulder, when the big grandfather clock out in the hallway began to strike. Immediately she pulled her hand back and walked back over to the door.

"It's late. We should go to bed."

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, but not before she had cast one last glance back at him, who still was standing by the sink. He looked up at the black window, which reflected his image due to the light in the kitchen, but still he couldn't recognize what he saw.

-o-

She opened the front door and was just about to walk out of it, when suddenly she heard someone call out her name behind her. She turned around and saw that Storm came out of the kitchen with Remy just right behind her. Storm looked clearly stressed as she came closer, but as she saw Rogue came some kind of peace slowly over her.

"Good that I found you, Rogue! Can you take Gambit down to the southern training field and help him get used to his powers again? I have already arranged it with Scott, but something has come up, so I can't do it myself."

Rogue was just about to say no, when her eyes wandered away from Storm and met Remy's. Suddenly something inside her immediately lighted up and she knew that maybe this was the second chance that she for the last week had wished for.

"Okay, but isn't Scott already training the freshmen down their?"

Storm nodded.

"Then there is also room for mistakes. You must have me excused, but I really have to run."

Storm quickly said goodbye to them as she almost ran out of the front door after getting her car keys, but then the uncomfortable silence once more came between them. Rogue began to walk over to the door to break the silence as she cast a glance back on Gambit.

"We should go down there and get it over."

He nodded and followed her out thought the front door, but then he stopped and took her hand, which forced her to turn around and meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this charade, Anna, but I simply had to speak with you. I thought this maybe was the only way, since you in the last couple of days in a way have avoided me."

She looked down, since it was exactly what she had done, but somehow she hadn't had the courage to face him. Suddenly she realized something and she met his eyes again.

"The emergency that Storm had to care of…. It was you!"

He slowly nodded as he broke the eye contact and began to walk down the path towards the southern training field. She felt how her heat missed a beat as she quickly followed him. With a few quick steps she was next to him and was just about to send him a smile, but froze as she saw how dark his face had turned. She instantly took his hand and forced him to stop.

"Remy, what is wrong?"

He didn't look at her, so she gently forced his head up with her hand while she repeated her question. She couldn't read his eyes, but it calmed her a little as he once more began to focus on her.

"What if I'm not Gambit?"

Her heart almost stopped as she understood truth of the words. He must have read her like an open book for immediately he began to stroke her comforting.

"Don't worry. I am Remy LeBeau. That I know that I am…"

He looked down in her eyes.

"… Otherwise how could I feel as I do about you?…"

He all too quickly broke the eye contact and began to walk down the path.

"… I just don't think that I want to be Gambit anymore:"

She almost had to run to be able to keep step with him.

"Why?"

Suddenly he stopped up, which almost made her walk into him.

"This wasn't what I wanted to talk with you about, so forget that I said it!"

Only one look into his eyes made her realize that she shouldn't ask more into it right now, so she allowed him to change subject as she quickly made a mentally remember that she need to ask him again.

"What wanted you to ask me about then?"

She tried to meet his eyes, but he looked away at once and began to walk down the path again. She followed him in silence as she could feel that he needed time. They were almost at the training field, when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face her.

"What happen that evening?"

She didn't need him to elaborate his question as the memories immediately came back to her. She wished with all her heart that she just could forget it, but then she met his eyes and she knew that it was his right to know. Still it was hard to remember and what if she was going to lose him… maybe this time for real…

"I'm sorry to rip up in this old thing, but I know that we had a row. Storm told me about that, but she couldn't tell me what it was about other that it had been really ugly and the next day I was gone. So I think that something very important must have happened."

He caressed her cheek as he talked, which for a second made her almost lie in other to keep him, but then she met his eyes. She pulled away from him and sat down on a bench, which had view over the training field, and he sat down next to her as she took a deep breath.

"It was a letter… a love letter…"

She hesitated, but then she saw the look on his face.

"…It was sent to you from someone called Talia, but somehow had I opened it by a mistake. First I just thought that it was a joke, so I gave it to you, but then you reacted so weird."

"How?"

She met his eyes.

"It was like you just had been caught cheating."

For a second he looked like he was clearly surprised, but then he shook his head in desperation and stood up as he was just about to walk away.

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but I shall not bother you anymore."

He would have walked away, if she hadn't stopped him by grapping his hand. She tried to meet his eyes, but ever time he looked away.

"Remy, you are changed!"

He didn't reacted, so she was just about to place her hand on his cheek to force him to look at her, when he grabbed her hand, but still he didn't said anything.

"Gambit?"

He let go of her hands and turned his back to her.

"Gambit doesn't exist anymore."

He began to walk back to the school, but was stopped by a scream from the training field, which immediately focused both their attention over to Cyclops, who was training the new students out on the field. Rogue saw the ice pike that had directly course towards Cyclops, who hadn't seen it yet, at once. She felt how her heat stopped beating as she realized how serious the situations was, but in the same moment she knew that there was nothing anyone could do to save him. The time was clearly too short. She hadn't even thought the thought before she saw Cyclops being pushed to the ground by someone and the ice pike exploded in a burst of flames over him.

Quickly Rogue ran over to Cyclops as all the others on the field to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

First she couldn't believe her own eyes as she recognized Remy under Cyclops. Even though she knew that it was impossible for a person to cover the distance, which were almost hundred meters, in so short a while, then she also could see that it must somehow had happen, because a few seconds before had Remy been standing just next to her and now he was clearly the one, who had saved Cyclops.

Cyclops stood up and helped Remy up as the gathering grew around them. Everyone was silently asking the same questions as Rogue push her way into the two key figures in the middle. She was almost at them and she quickly forgot all her wondering, when she saw how Remy suddenly felt to the ground.


End file.
